


Flattery Will Get You...

by Queerdinary, RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Seven of Nine attempts to use flattery to get what she wants





	Flattery Will Get You...

Kathryn sat at the conference room table, rubbing her temples, as Seven and B'elanna argued over the deflector dish. Seven wanted to manipulate it in an attempt to enter a transwarp conduit. B'elanna insisted it was beyond its capabilities.

“It is not beyond _my_ capabilities,” Seven said hotly and B'elanna fired back a retort that Kathryn didn't hear. She was too enamored by the fire in Seven's sapphire eyes.

The former drone she had rescued from the Borg had been on Voyager for 3 years now...and Kathryn Janeway had been struggling with her attraction to the gorgeous blonde about that long. She'd never been attracted to women – she'd always dated men, been engaged to two different men – but something had drawn her to Seven of Nine the moment she saw her on the Borg cube as a bald, metal-plated drone. When the Doctor had finished removing all the implants he could, the end result had been...breath-taking. Heart-stopping, for the petite starship captain. It had been a lot to process and the more she got know Seven, the more she liked her. And slowly accepted that she loved her, though she'd never admit to anyone but herself. She loved her brilliant mind, her dry humor, all the progress she had made...and of course her physical attributes. Her breasts, her lips, her sapphire eyes all drove the captain to distraction if she wasn't careful.

“If she does what she's trying to do, Captain, it'll tear the deflector array apart and we'll be screwed!” B'elanna declared, drawing Kathryn back to the conversation at hand.

“I have run several simulations, Captain, and I am 78.6% certain this will work,” Seven said, her hands clasped behind her back in her usual at-attention stance.

“Even if by some _miracle_ it did work, Voyager can't sustain warp speed in a conduit for very long. We'd be torn apart at the seams,” B'elanna retorted.

“Even a brief period in a transwarp conduit would reduce the time it takes us to get to Earth, is that not our primary objective?”

“I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with B'elanna on this, Seven. 78.6% isn't exactly-”

“You look beautiful today, Captain,” Seven said abruptly.

Kathryn stared at her, open-mouthed. Everyone around the table looked shocked. Several people smirked, Tom Paris snickered, and B'elanna looked like she was trying not to burst out laughing.

Face burning, Kathryn stood up from the table.

“Everyone, dismissed,” she snapped.

The senior staff got up quickly and started to leave. Kathryn held a finger up at Seven to stay.

As they stood waiting for everyone to leave, Kathryn fought the blush she felt burning her face. She couldn't remember the last time she'd blushed. She'd been known even in her Academy days for being unflappable. She always remained solid in the face of anything, but here was Seven of Nine, getting under her skin. She needed to put an end to it.

“Seven, what the _hell_ was that?” she demanded once the last person left and the door shut.

“What, Captain?” Seven asked in a would-be innocent voice.

“You don't do 'innocent' so well, Seven, you know exactly what I'm talking about,” Kathryn said, crossing her arms. She tried to give Seven a stern glare but that look that made most people quiver had never really worked on the Borg woman.

“My research indicated that flattery can make a person more compliant when one is requesting something,” Seven admitted easily.

“I see,” Kathryn said, faintly amused. “You know usually it's done a little more subtly? Not so publicly.”

“Ah. Discretion is not my strong suit. I apologize,” Seven said stiffly.

“It's alright, Seven,” she said with a chuckle. “Just...for future reference, flattery will get you nowhere with me.”

“It was worth a try.”

“I'm curious – have you tried your new method of persuasion on anyone else?” Kathryn inquired. “Maybe if you called B'elanna beautiful she might come over to your way of thinking.”

“No, Captain, because I do not think I could attempt flattery on anyone else.”

“Why not?”

“I do not think anyone else on this ship is beautiful and I do not like lying. Saying that you looked beautiful was not a lie, it is a fact.”

Kathryn felt her face grow warm again and the warmth settled in the pit of her stomach.

“Wh- th- thank you, Seven,” she managed, cursing herself for stuttering.

Seven quirked her ocular implant, a look Kathryn found incredibly endearing. Downright adorable.

“I, uh...I'll talk to B'elanna about the deflector array,” Kathryn said weakly. “Maybe you can work on your simulations and increase your probability of success above 78%.”

“78.6%. Thank you, Captain,” Seven said with a nod and left the room.

Kathryn sat back down in her chair, flustered, realizing she had given Seven exactly what she wanted.

 

 

Kathryn spent several hours fuming in her Ready Room before deciding to go talk to Seven again.

“You have the Bridge, Commander. I'll be in Astrometrics,” she said as she walked across the Bridge. She didn't miss Chakotay's smirk or Tom Paris' chuckle.

 _She's making a damn fool of me on my own ship_ , Kathryn thought as she stepped onto the turbolift. _I have to put a stop to this._

Kathryn entered Astrometrics to find Seven working at her console with what looked to be the schematics of the deflector array on the screen. Icheb was working on the other side of the room.

“Icheb, could I speak to Seven alone a moment?” Kathryn asked.

“Of course, Captain. I should take a break for lunch anyway,” he said with a nod and left.

“Seven, I'm not going to talk to B'elanna,” she said sternly. “I know I said I would but if I do that, after what you said this morning, I could be accused of playing favorites and I can't have that.”

Seven stopped working and turned to face her, her hands clasped behind her back.

“Am I not?” she asked, quirking her ocular implant.

“Not what?”

“Am I not your favorite?”

“Wh- I- I don't play favorites, Seven! I'm the captain.”

A small smile played on Seven's lips. Kathryn had never seen the former drone smile before and it made her heart flutter.

“Your hair looks lovely today, Captain,” Seven said in her innocent voice. “In fact, your hair is always lovely. I find the color and presentation of your hair to be aesthetically pleasing.”

“Wh- Seven!” she exclaimed, exasperated. “Why are you doing this?”

“I enjoy the brief erythema caused by the dilation of capillaries across your face. It is a fascinating phenomenon,” Seven said, tilting her head.

“...You're saying you like seeing me blush?”

“Yes,” Seven said, smile widening. “It pleases me.”

“Well stop it! That's an order, Seven,” she said, glowering.

 _Is she smirking?_ Kathryn thought wondrously. _That is definitely a smirk. Infuriating woman!_

“I find you endearing even when you are angry,” Seven said. “And I like the color of your eyes.”

“This isn't going like I planned,” Kathryn said, flustered. “I'm needed on the Bridge.”

“Have a good afternoon, Captain,” Seven said, still smiling as she turned back to her work station.

 

Several hours later Kathryn was still trying to figure out what to do about Seven when the door chime to the Ready Room rang.

 _Please don't be Seven_ , she thought, slightly panicked.

“Come in,” she said with determined steadiness.

A wave of relief passed through her when B'elanna entered.

“Lieutenant Torres,” she greeted. “What can I do for you?”

“Captain did you know Seven is still working on the simulations for the deflector array?”

“Yes. I told her to try and improve the outcome and I would take a look at it,” Kathryn replied smoothly.

“Uh-huh,” B'elanna said, observing her closely. “You know, she told me I'm the 'most qualified crew member in Engineering'? What's up with her?”

“She's practicing flattery apparently,” Kathryn chuckled, shaking her head. “I can't get her to stop.”

“I just made a smart ass comment and she frowned and walked away.”

“What did you say to her?”

“Uh...something along the lines of 'glad to have your approval, Borg princess,” B'elanna said sheepishly.

Kathryn shook her head.

“Even if I weren't the captain that wouldn't work for me. She keeps complimenting my...physical appearance,” she said uncomfortably.

B'elanna let out a snort of amusement and Kathryn glared at her.

“Sorry, Captain,” she said with an apologetic smile. “Permission to speak freely?”

“I'm almost scared to say yes but go ahead B'elanna.”

“Seven has a crush on you,” she said emphatically.

“ _What_?!” Kathryn practically yelped, although Starfleet captains did not yelp. She felt her face turn scarlet.

“Yeah, I mean, it's obvious. You're the only one who can crack that Borg shell of hers. The only one who can get her to do anything. She's always trying so hard to please you, getting reports done days in advance, playing Velocity, even trying to get along with me. She follows you like a puppy. It would be cute if you she wasn't downright annoying with that superior attitude of hers.”

“A crush,” Kathryn repeated, feeling dazed.

“Yeah. Everyone knows it. It's obvious.”

“Not to me, apparently. What do I do?”

“I guess that depends on how _you_ feel,” B'elanna said innocently.

Kathryn immediately stiffened.

“Any feelings I may or may not have are – to coin a term – irrelevant. I'm a Starfleet captain, Lieutenant Torres-”

“A Starfleet Captain 50,000 light years from home, Captain. With all due respect, certain guidelines just aren't realistic in our situation. And no one expects you to spend the next 50 years – or however long it takes us to get home – alone, Captain.”

Kathryn was silent a moment, considering all of this. Her guilt crept in. Guilt at having stranded them all here in the first place.

“You're dismissed, Lieutenant,” Kathryn said quietly.

“Captain...”

“Thank you, B'elanna. Dismissed.”

“Yes Captain.”

Kathryn watched B'elanna leave, then sighed.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

 

 

That night Kathryn tossed and turned in her bed, the issue with Seven weighing on her mind. She loved the young woman, madly. If there was any chance Seven felt the same...she wanted it, so badly. But what if it _was_ just a crush for Seven? What if they started something serious and Seven got over it? It would be painful...excruciating. But what if it _wasn't_ just a crush?

Kathryn had never wanted anything, anyone so badly as she wanted Seven. But what should she say to her? She didn't know anything about dating women.

Kathryn grabbed her combadge from the nightstand.

“Captain to Lt. Torres,” she said.

“Captain? What time is it?” B'elanna asked groggily.

“I need to speak with you in my quarters, please.”

“Okay, Captain. On my way.”

Kathryn got up and pulled on her robe. She went to her living room and paced until the door chime rang.

“Come in,” she said.

B'elanna entered, looking very tired and slightly annoyed.

“It's 03:00, Captain, what's wrong?” she asked with a yawn.

“What we were talking about earlier...If I did...I mean...what would I say to her?”

“Seriously? You woke me up in the middle of the night for dating advice?” the half-Klingon asked, shaking her head.

“ _B'elanna_ ,” she said insistently. “Who else am I supposed to ask? Chakotay?”

“Good point,” B'elanna snorted, and went to sit on the couch. “Well...I think a direct approach would be best. You know how blunt she can be.”

“Direct,” Kathryn said with a nod, resuming pacing. “Right.”

“You could try flattery, since she's into that whole thing right now.”

“Flattery.”

“Yeah. Tell her she's hot or whatever.”

“I can't do this,” Kathryn said, sinking on to the couch next to her, head in her hands. “Why did I think this was a good idea?”

B'elanna sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

“Relationships are good. Being lonely sucks. Being alone for 50 years would especially suck. Go get your girl, Captain. I'm going back to bed unless there's a warp core breach,” B'elanna said, standing up and patting the captain on her back.

“But what do I-?”

“You'll know what to say,” B'elanna assured her. “You always do. Goodnight Captain.”

“Goodnight,” Kathryn murmured as the doors closed.

A few hours later when Seven's regeneration cycle was due to end, Kathryn stood before her alcove, waiting. Forcing herself not to pace nervously or to run back to her quarters.

 _Direct_ , she reminded herself. _Calm. You always know what to say._

“Regeneration Cycle Complete,” the computer chimed.

Seven's blue eyes opened and focused on her immediately.

“Kathryn,” she said, stepping forward, and the captain felt her insides liquefy.

 _Holy crap. She just called me Kathryn. Not Captain. And I don't think anyone has ever said my name like_ that _before,_ she thought weakly. _Okay Katie. Pull yourself together. You're a starship captain for gods' sake, not a nervous teenager. Smile at her._

“You look beautiful today, Seven,” she said, smiling at the young woman.

Seven quirked her ocular implant.

“I look the same as I always look, Kathryn,” she said.

“Well you always look beautiful,” she said truthfully.

“You are attempting to flatter me, indicating you require something from me. Why not simply ask? You know I will do anything you require of me.”

“I know you'll do whatever you want to,” Kathryn said with a nervous chuckle.

“What is it, Kathryn?” Seven asked, taking a step closer to her. The tension between them was almost palpable.

“I think you know,” Kathryn said, swallowing, fighting the urge to step back.

“Say it,” Seven commanded.

“I...” Kathryn took a deep breath. _Direct_. “I love you. Wait! Crap. That isn't what I meant to say. I mean, I do, but I...I...Um...”

Seven cocked her head, smiling.

“Kathryn?” she said, stepping closer.

“Huh?” she asked weakly.

“You are beautiful when you're nervous,” Seven said, close enough now that she reached out and touched Kathryn's cheek, caressing her skin with her thumb. “May I kiss you, Kathryn?”

She couldn't seem to find her voice, her throat was dry and then she as she nodded, tilting her chin up, Seven's mouth was on hers. Insistent and wondrously soft. She didn't seem to be able to move, could hardly respond as, with a deft flick of her tongue, Seven parted her lips. She groaned.  
Seven pulled back, her hand sliding from Kathryn's cheek to the back of her neck. Her other hand was at Kathryn's waist, pulling them flush against each other, her fingers tracing a senseless pattern against the fabric.   
“You taste like coffee and you feel...” Seven's hand on her hip trailed lower, cupped her ass, and then skimmed back up along her rib cage and the subtle outer curve of a breast... “May I have another kiss, please.”

Kathryn nodded again.

_Words, I should say something, but I cant think with her perfume around me and her tongue in my mouth..._

She groaned again as Seven's tongue stroked along hers, only to retreat and use her teeth against Kathryn's bottom lip. The small nip, a frission of mild pain and a desire was enough to break the spell Seven had cast on her. She didn't feel quite so weak and pliable. _Biddable, certainly, but no passive. No, not passive at all._

Kathryn tunneled her fingers through the back of Seven's bun and pulled her head back down, as she neatly slotted her thigh between Seven's legs. The show of force put Seven slightly off guard- off balance and out of breath she broke their caress. Kathryn took the opportunity to kiss and nibble at the expanse of exposed smooth neck.

“Seven, you're impossible.” She kissed behind Seven's stubborn jaw, and exhaled hot into her ear, loving how the woman shuddered against her.  
“You are arrogant...” She watched her breath fogged the surface of a starburst implant, and then experimentally licked along one of the gleaming rays. The way Seven's hips hitched against her thigh told her exactly how appreciated her ministrations were.

“...Condescending...” She moved down along the column of throat to kiss gently along the edge of the silvery blue collar of Seven's suit. Kathryn could feel the tension building in her partner, the way Seven's hands clenched- one in her hair, the other at the waist of her trousers – held them tightly together. She took a bit of skin between her teeth and nipped, loving the moan that followed.  
She lifted her head and placed her hand palm flat against Seven's chest, her fingertips skimming the hollow of her throat. “And...I expect...” She smoothed her hand down in a deliberately slow gesture, between her breasts, over her abdomen and lower to where their legs were tangled to cup her gently “ … very, very wet.”

Still holding Seven's gaze, Kathryn took a small step back, disengaging. She watched the open desire and longing in Seven's eyes flicker towards curiosity.  
Feeling hot, a bit flustered, but happy. _So happy and excited-._ She straightened her uniform, and in a no-nonsense bridge voice said “Seven, you look beautiful today. Would you please escort me to my cabin?”  
Seven studied her captain, her Kathryn, intently. She liked the warm pink color that had crept up the woman's throat from under the collar of the command tunic. _This Drone speculates upon weather or not that flush spread across her breasts. This drone longs to investigate._ She remembered how strong the small body had felt against hers, how quickly she had gone from a position of control in the interaction to pinned against the bulkhead with Kathryn's mouth-with her fingers against her sex. _This drone would appreciate Kathryn's fingers in her sex._ Seven swallowed and cleared her throat. _  
_ “Is this flattery or Mockery Captain?”

Janeway flashed her a brilliant smile from over her shoulder as she strode to the Cargo Bay doors, “Both I suspect. Now, beautiful, care to play a game of 'Catch the Captain'?”  
Seven admired the mischief she saw in her partner's face. She paused, thinking of how many ways she could change that expression to one of profound pleasure. _At this current juncture, the number stands at 18.45, given her particular preferences..._

“What is the motivation to win this activity?”

The captain leaned slightly against the doorway, turning only a little, light on her feet. “Oh come now, well... later.” she smiled up at Seven's advancing form, taking a quick step back. “A smart girl like you can figure that out.”

_B'Elanna is right. Flattery is an effective tool.  
_

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, many thanks to the lovely Queerdinary, my partner-in-writing, for helping me get this done.   
> Everyone please leave Comments and Kudos and thank you all for reading and continuing to encourage us!


End file.
